Brotherly Love
by Misty-Kid
Summary: A character from Ryan's past reappears. How will the Cohen’s react to meeting the most important and influential person in Ryan’s life? Especially when he never even mentioned his existence.
1. Face From The Past

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The O.C they belong to Josh Schwartz and Mark Schwahn. Although the character introduced at the end of this chapter is mine so paws of!

Ryan Atwood stood at the edge of the kitchen admiring his family.

Sandy stood with his arms gently wrapped around Kirsten's waste as they both listened intently to Seth's in-depth explanation of why Superman could beat Spiderman in any battle. They were just about to head out to dinner as a celebration of Ryan and Seth's excellent grades.

Ryan had felt guilty when the report cards had come through – he knew that his grades would be better than Seth's considering Seth had been spending all his free time with Summer recently. Reluctant to share his own grades after hearing Seth's, it took a call to Dr Kim before either Sandy or Kirsten could congratulate him. After another compassionate lecture from Sandy, reassuring Ryan that they were extremely happy he was doing so well in school and in no way was he to compare himself to Seth; he had accepted the invitation to dinner.

Being the owner of The Lighthouse, Sandy had booked the best table in the restaurant and made sure only the best staff were on hand to see to their every need.

During dinner there was a constant chatter, mainly from Seth's side of the table, with Sandy dropping in at any time that he couldn't be any prouder of his 'genius' boys. They talked about everything; school, work, girls but ultimately Ryan knew what Seth had coming. He hoped to use tonight to finally get his parents to let him have a car...or rather them have a car. He had tried to draw Ryan in but really he had it all planned so they couldn't say no - firstly playing the good grades card then the guilt card for all the hard work they had done for no reward. However it was very entertaining, Ryan thought, to see Seth be shot down in flames by both Sandy and Kirsten's quick fire answers. Seth had failed to anticipate his parent's knowledge of him; they had seen this coming and were prepared for all he could come up with.

After dinner Kirsten, Seth and Ryan were standing in the reception waiting for Sandy to return from paying the bill and thanking the staff for a wonderful night. The car argument was still in full swing Seth desperately claiming a convertible BMW to be a necessity, when a voice broke into their little group.

"Everyone I've talked to in this town had said there was some tough punk from Chino living it up here but when I finally find out who it is what do you know? It's only you!"

Shocked by the intrusion Kirsten and Seth faced the person speaking so forwardly about Ryan. Stood before them was a young man in his twenties, short cropped blonde hair with a very muscular build but what struck Kirsten the most was his eyes. Deep blue eyes which acted like a window into his soul, whose colour and wisdom reflected the same as a boys not to far them.

Seeing the commotion from a far Sandy hurriedly paid for dinner and rushed over to his family. His protection radar was on overdrive a stranger who knew Ryan was not always the best omen.

Reaching the group he gave the man a quick glance while placing a hand on Ryan's shoulder, no sooner had it made contact Ryan jerked round to face the stranger.

"Alex." Ryan uttered the word so quietly Sandy wasn't quite sure he had heard it.

"Ryan you OK kid," Sandy had never seen Ryan so pale he reached out and took his arm scared he would suddenly pass out, "do you want to introduce us to your friend?"

"Um...um Sandy this is Alex my...my...brother..."


	2. Introductions All Round

"Brother." Sandy muttered as an echo of Ryan's statement. Now all eyes were focused on Ryan, Seth's gaze occasionally flicking toward this Alex character trying to gauge his reaction.

"Yeah...um...yeah... brother." Ryan stuttered hardly able to believe the words leaving his mouth.

"Hey baby bro good to see you. It's been a while huh? You're a hard man to track down." Alex had enveloped Ryan in a crushing hug before the situation became any worse. What surprised the watching Cohen's was Ryan's reaction, immediately returning the hug and even going so far as to bury his head into his brothers shoulder.

Not wanting to intrude on this private moment Sandy waited until the bond was broken before voicing one of the many questions racing through his head, "Brother wow I mean that's great but I mean... brother?"

Sensing the tension in the air, both through the puzzled faces of the people standing before him and the inability of this man to form coherent sentences, Alex decided to speak up.

"Um OK so I know how to make an entrance," Alex extended his hand to Sandy, "Alexander Atwood."

Shaken into action by the extended hand Sandy replied with the standard automatic response, "Sandy Cohen nice to meet you. This is my wife Kirsten and son Seth."

Neither Kirsten or Seth moved from their spot too perplexed by the situation before them. A brother who was at least seven years older than Ryan who he had never mentioned although they appeared to be extremely close.

As the silence grew between the assembly Ryan felt he had to do something. It had been so long since he had seen his brother he really wanted to know what had been happening in his life but he deserved a private sitting. Not to have to explain his life in front of the Cohen's or a restaurant full of people.

"So do you want to go somewhere. Talk maybe?" Ryan refused to meet Sandy's gaze he could explain this to him later but he could not risk losing Alex again.

"Yeah that would be good. If you know you don't have a problem with it?" The question was directed at Sandy but Kirsten sprung into action as if suddenly awoken from her daze.

"Why don't you come back to our house. You could be alone...talk whatever but we could still..." Kirsten faltered she wanted to say 'keep an eye on you' but stopped short unsure of where to go with the idea.

"...keep an eye on us?" Alex also had Ryan's ability to read people, "Yeah thanks that would be good we could talk, catch up."

With that Ryan turned silently, leading Alex toward the Range Rover, Alex keep a hand securely around Ryan's shoulders as if he would disappear if they lost contact.

Seth spoke up for the first time, "Well I think we can safely assume that the next few days are going to

be interesting, very interesting."

All three Cohen's watched as the two brothers walked away.


	3. Catching Up With Ryan

Authors note; Thanks too all my reviewers. Glad people like this story. So here's the next chapter;

The ride home had been made in complete silence with Ryan squashed between Seth and Alex. Sandy and Kirsten stayed focused on the road in front not knowing quite what the polite conversation was for this particular situation.

Alex and Ryan were now sitting side by side on the bed in the pool house. Unsure of where to begin Ryan stayed quiet, he knew if Alex was going to start a conversation for the first while it would be one way. Alex was actually quite like Sandy in that respect if he had something to say it was best to let him get it off his chest.

He was one of those people who always knew what to say to make a situation seem less stressful than it actually was. Ryan had really wished during the whole Oliver debacle that he could have picked up the phone and called his big brother for advice. He had always known what to do in any situation....

_Flashback_

_Six year old Ryan sat perched on Alex's knee while he carefully cleaned the cuts around his eye, cheeks and lips. He rocked Ryan slowly back and forth while keeping his baby brother's hand clasped in his own so that he could feel whenever he was being too ruff._

_He hated to see his brother in such pain, sure Trey and Ryan had been through the normal childhood scrapes, but this was inflicted on purpose and Alex was not happy. He had clearly instructed Trey to wait for Ryan outside the school gates; he was going to give him hell for leaving Ryan to walk home alone. _

"_He little man does that feel any better?" Alex whispered into Ryan's bright blonde locks. Mom had been on a continual drinking binge since Dad got sent to prison three months ago. She was currently sprawled out on her bed with her lasted conquest and the last thing Alex or Ryan wanted was for her to wake up._

_Alex felt Ryan's head bob up and down once, "Do you wanna tell me about it?"_

_This time the little head moved slowly form side to side, "Come on, maybe I could help. What are big brothers for huh?"_

"_It's not my fault." Ryan had never been big on talking, not even as a baby, he preferred to observe rather than contribute._

"_What isn't your fault?"_

"_They said it was my fault but it wasn't."_

"_What Ryan? What wasn't your fault?"_

"_Callum he tripped... over my bag. He hit his head and his nose started bleeding. It wasn't my fault but Sam kept saying it was so he...so he..."_

"_Oh so it was an accident but this Sam boy didn't believe you. So then what happened?" With Ryan you had to take your time, making sure he knew that he was making everything clear and asking questions always gave him the opportunity to talk more._

"_Sam waited after school he said...he said that I would get what I deserved. I couldn't see Trey he was supposed to wait for me. He wasn't there so I came home and they got me." Little crystal tears began to roll down his freshly bruised cheeks._

"_Hey it's OK. You'll be OK." Alex began to turn circles on his back while the other hand ran gently through his hair. "Do you know why people become bullies?" Alex waited but he wasn't expecting an answer._

"_People like Sam who pick on others are just jealous. They aren't happy people and because they aren't happy they don't want other s to be. Sam knows you have two big brothers' who would do anything for you and he doesn't like that. When he teases you, what you have to do is pay no attention. I know it's hard but you just remember that whatever he says can't hurt you because we love you. _

_Love is like a barrier Ryan. Whenever there is someone in the world that loves you, you always have something that a bully doesn't."_

_End Flashback_

How Ryan wished that was true, he had encountered many bullies in his life and he had always tried to remember his brother's advice. Bullies may not have people who love them but the one person who loved Ryan had disappeared from his life.

"You know I had to leave don't you?"

"Yeah."

"You know I would have stayed if I could."

"Yeah."

"But you're still mad."

"Yeah."

Alex twisted from his position taking Ryan's hand like he had done all those years ago, "I took as much as I could Ryan really I did. AJ was just one step too far. I never wanted to leave you there but I was eighteen years old what was I supposed to do? Mom would never have let you leave, I couldn't support you, and I had no job, no house...."

"You don't have to justify yourself Al. You did what was best it was a difficult position to be in maybe I would have done the same."

"You might not believe me but I keep track of you. Both of you all of the time. I called didn't I, sent as much as I could I know you probably never saw any of it..."

"It wasn't about the money Al. We needed you, I needed you. It got a lot worse when you left. Mom kept drinking AJ moved in for good." Ryan tailed off Alex didn't need to hear the details he probably already knew and had been through it all with Dad.

"You scared me you know. I kept calling Marianna she said you had left but she didn't know where. I thought you were on the streets Ry, dead even."

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry I can see why you chose this place over me. You have a chance here to make something of your life. I had to make my own breaks in life you've had it handed to you Ry. Grab it. Don't let it go because you can do anything you want."

The silence returned each man considering the words that had been shared, contemplating where there relationship could go from here.

"I had better go. My hotels an hour away and I don't really know the roads. Maybe we could meet again you could show me around your new home."

"Don't go." Ryan whispered. "Stay here with me. Like you did when we were kids."

Alex crossed the room, gathered his brother in his arms and began to rock slowly until they fell asleep.


	4. Inqusition At Breakfast

**Author's note; Thanks again to all the great reviews and to all the people who are reading but haven't reviewed. In this chapter you will get hit with a lot of information about Alex, read carefully.**

**Dedication – this chapter is dedicated to Trang Vu who was the one to convince me to take the plunge and write this story. All you O.C fans out there who haven't read 'Game Over' go take a look. **

For the first time in years Ryan had slept soundly, safe in the knowledge that his brother was back in his life.

He wished he could stay like this forever but the reality of life was that Alex would soon be leaving, going back to his own life. However Ryan felt sure that this time Alex would feature daily in his life – letters, phone calls maybe even visits in the holidays.

Ryan knew Alex was an early riser so he risked cracking his eyes open a fraction, is memory had not deceived him, Alex sat on the chair by the foot of the bed dressed in an old grey T-shirt and blue running shorts.

"Come on sleeping beauty, up and at them. I think its time we went for a run."

"Urgh...Al its six o'clock on a SATURADY morning."

"Yeah well a run will wake you up. Plus I don't know this area well I could get lost or mugged or something."

"Oh yeah whose gonna mug you – Schwarzenegger!" The idea that someone from the Newport elite would mug his tank of a brother was comical.

"You never know he might not like me being in his state. Just get your ass up so we can go I don't want to get stuck behind all the '_Joggers_."

With an over exaggerated sigh Ryan hauled himself out of bed and toward the bathroom, but the second the door shut he broke out into a genuine grin. Knowing that his brother usually ran about five miles in the mornings Ryan reckoned it would be a better idea to leave his shower till after they got back. After having a quick wash he pulled on an outfit which resembled Alex's, which wasn't that hard as Ryan's whole wardrobe consisted of about four colours – black, blue, grey or brown.

By the time the rest of the Cohen's surfaced Alex was freshly clothed in a pair of Ryan's jeans and a long sleeve shirt cooking breakfast.

"Morning Mr. Cohen, hope I didn't wake you. Just thought I'd make breakfast, I don't really know what you like so I made a little of everything."

Sandy was shocked he had known Alex had stayed over last night but the man before him was nothing like Ryan in the conversational department. He thought Alex had just said more in one go than Ryan did in a week, "Thanks it all looks great, you really didn't have to."

"Oh its fine I'm chief cook at home anyway." Alex took in a deep breath to prepare himself for his next statement. "I thought maybe we could all have breakfast together, you know meet properly. Get to know each other better cause my brothers been living with you for a while now and I don't even know who you are."

Sandy was unsure how to take this declaration, it had sounded slightly threatening but a spark remained in Alex's eyes like he truly wanted to know the family that adopted his brother so willingly.

"Well that's great; Ryan's really a great kid we'd love to get to know anyone who is important to him."

The conversation was cut short by Ryan's entrance from the pool house; his eyes immediately fell on Alex and Sandy standing close deep in conversation. The worry was evident, he fully anticipated Alex to be kicked out this morning and warned to keep away from the Cohen's newly acquired son.

To Ryan's relief Sandy took a plate of toast from Alex and tapped him lightly on the shoulder on his way past.

"Looks like we know where you got your talent for cooking from huh?"

They Cohen's plus two were now all seated around the table which was filled with every form of breakfast food available. Each person was trying to ignore the awkward silence by either filling their plates or in Seth's case filling their mouth.

Ryan reached across the table for the 'Captain Crunch' and automatically dipped his hand into the box until he felt the stare from across table. Looking up through his hair he saw his brother staring firmly at him, he cleared his throat once in clear warning.

"Bowls out of fashion these days?"

Without a hint of complaint Ryan reached for a bowl, poured in the cereal followed by the milk. Sandy and Kirsten shared an astonished glance.

"You're going to have to teach me how to get him to eat out of a bowl." Kirsten said with a smile on her face.

"I can't actually believe he still does that."

"Force of habit, you try eating soggy cereal and you'll want to eat it dry too." Ryan made an attempt at an annoyed face but both he and Alex soon broke into smiles.

"Yeah well taught you to get up in the morning didn't it." Taking the time to glimpse at each face around the table he saw the confusion at his and Ryan's memory.

"When I still lived at home I was responsible for getting Trey and Ryan ready for school in the mornings. Every day I would get up early go for a run, shower whatever then try too wake those two up but they would refuse. I was late for school so many times that I got fed up with the detentions and came up with a plan. I would put out their cereal in the morning, milk and all, then go wake them up. If they didn't get up quick enough the cereal would be soggy before they got to eat it and I wouldn't give them anything else. They soon learned to get up on time."

All the faces around the table now reflected the same smile, happy to be included in the anecdote from Ryan's past.

"Wow an evil big brother no wonder your all broody Ryan." Seth joined the conversation will taking a break from the ceremonious shoving of eggs down his throat. "So how much older are you than Ryan then? I mean obviously enough to be responsible for the school run."

"Seth." Sandy chastised from the head of the table although he was rather interested to know more about Alex.

"Oh no that's alright Mr. Cohen I think you're owed an explanation I don't mind answering questions. Nine, I'm nine years older than Ryan."

"So that would make you..." Seth desperately tried to calculate in his head so as not to look to incompetent.

"..26"

"Wow your Mom must have been really young when she had you."

"SETH" Another warning shot this time loudly from Kirsten's direction.

"Yeah um... she was fourteen when she had me. Still at school with a screaming baby at home not really an advert for teenage pregnancy. Wasn't all that much fun for me either."

The silence returned with a destructive force, Sandy and Kirsten were clearly appalled they thought Kirsten was young to get pregnant at twenty-two. Ryan was now twiddling with the corner of the tablecloth embarrassed by the revelations about his mother.

"That's young, so your Mom and Dad have been together for twenty five/twenty six years." Undeterred by the situation Seth continued own with his barrage of questions.

"Eh no Trey, Ryan and I have different dads." Alex was now starting to regret offering to answer these questions. "I mean Mom and Alan, Trey and Ryan's dad, got together when I was five so I don't really have any other Dad. I guess now we have really different dads." He was looking at Sandy now desperately trying to lighten the mood and change the subject.

"So what do you do now then? I mean Ryan told us you had left home and clearly you haven't seen one an other in a while."

"Actually I'm in the Air Force, when I decided to leave I had no money, no qualifications nothing so I decided the forces wouldn't be a bad idea. Roof over my head, square meals, decent wage plus I get to travel - sort of an all in one deal."

"Cool a real solider like G.I Joe. Do you get do wear camouflage gear and defuse bombs." Seth sounded like a kid at Christmas bringing the family back to the smiles they had before.

"No actually I'm an aeronautical engineer, so I work on the engines keep them running smoothly and design new devices so that we have the best planes in the business."

"Oh so you went to university..." Kirsten paused realising how judgemental and superior that sounded. Of course he went to university, he's an engineer, working with planes, the countries defences.

"I mean...of course you went...I'm sure your very clever...it's just you said 'no qualifications'..."

"That's alright I should have explained. I did graduate from high school, but that doesn't get you far these days especially when it's a Chino school. I did a year as a basic soldier, learning about the bases and planes, running errands boring stuff. I looked into Air Force scholarships to colleges, so I didn't incur the cost personally, I got excepted to NYU and graduated two years ago."

Ryan, who had remained quiet through out the proceedings, sensing a break in questioning took the opportunity to save Alex from any more painful questions.

"Ok think were done with breakfast and I promised Alex I'd show him around. So we'll see you around dinner time, say six. Bye."

"Umm guess we're going then. Thanks for breakfast I'll maybe see you again some time."

Once again the Cohen's could only watch as the two brothers disappeared from sight.


	5. Side By Side

**Author's note; Thanks again to all the great reviews and to all the people who are reading but haven't reviewed. **

Sitting side by side on a bench by the pier Alex couldn't help but stare at his baby brother who had become a man in the years he had been away.

"What?" Ryan questioned through a mouthful of pizza.

"Nothing, I was just thinking how much you've changed. Grown up so much from that little kid."

"Yeah we kinda had to, Trey and I both." Ryan really didn't want to get into this now, he loved Alex really he did but the anger that burned in the back of his mind was slowly taking control.

"Ry..."

"No Alex just let me talk for once. You left us there - just went - disappeared. You knew what would happen. How Mom would react. What A.J could do now that you were gone. It wasn't fair of you...it just wasn't fair."

Ryan's anger was reflected back at him. Ryan knew why Alex had left. Ryan also knew the anger he felt wasn't justified Alex had taken enough shots in Ryan's defence but it still didn't take away the feeling of abandonment.

"Damn it Ryan, what did you want me to do huh? Stay there for eighteen more years? Be A.J.'s personal punch bag so you wouldn't get hurt? I know you went through a lot after I left but you can honestly say you would have made me stay?"

"Yeah." Ryan whispered his lip quivering while blue eyes pooled with unshed tears.

Alex was stunned to silence, his own brother was wishing years of pain on him. Alex knew Ryan better than anyone he could see the suffering and heart ache which crept beneath the tough exterior.

"Come on little man, you believe in fate right. If I'd stayed you would never have met the Cohen's, never have a new brother or be attending private school. Hey come here I know you don't mean it you're just upset..."

Alex once again beckoned Ryan into his opened arms wanting desperately to take away the pain from his past.

"No get off me." Ryan sprung to his feet surprising Alex and himself. The rage had broken free.

"I do mean what I said. Every word. Yeah maybe if you had stayed I wouldn't have met the Cohen's but I also wouldn't have been used as a punch bag for seven years. Maybe I won't have had my arm broken three times, a bottle embedded in my skull. Yeah maybe those things would never have happened but at least I would have my brother by my side."

Turning sharply on his heels, Ryan fled from his brother's bewildered gaze, while the fresh tears began their unfamiliar path down his face.

The Cohen's were together in the den enjoying a 'family day' which they tried to fit in once a month as their time was largely dedicated to school or work. Seth was sitting next to his father desperately trying to explain the controls of his new game so as not to die on level one.

Hearing the front door close Sandy brought his stare up from the screen in front of him, catching sight of Ryan he was upset by his son's demeanour.

"DAD will you pay attention! Jump, jump, come on jump out of the way. Great just great first level all baddies defeated and you sink in the quick sand..." Seth cut his berating barrage short on seeing his brothers paled face.

"Ryan you OK? What's going on kid I thought you were spending the day with Alex?" Sandy questioned while rising from his spot on the floor.

"Yeah...I was...he had to...to...go..." Ryan stuttered an excuse and fled to the pool house before more tears could fall.

"Whoa what was that about. Do you think his brother just left? Maybe he said something? I'm gonna go see?" Seth rushed in one breath while making a spring for the door.

"Seth give him a minute he's upset. Just let him have a bit of space." Kirsten turned to face her husband anxious for him to read her mind, stalling Seth was fine but Ryan needed to be looked after and if Sandy didn't go right now she was.

"Umm I better go check on him. He looked pretty upset." Sandy stepped around Seth glancing out to the pool house where by now all the drapes had been shut.

"I thought you just said give him a minute..."

"Seth hush. Now show me how to play your game."

Sandy knocked lightly on the door when he received no answer he cautiously entered and had to squint into the darkness to find Ryan's small form huddled in the far away corner.

"Hey kid, you wanna talk to me?"

Sandy heard a shaky breath being inhaled knowing Ryan was trying to control his emotions he remained quiet as he crossed to the corner and slid down the wall to Ryan's side.

"Did something happen with Alex today? You guys get in a fight?"

"Sandy...it's ok please just...just go."

"I think you coming home early, upset and then sitting here in the dark tells me that everything's not ok."

"We just haven't talked in so long...I guess we..." Ryan stopped short he felt he needed to talk this over with someone before he faced Alex again but he didn't know how Sandy would react to his past.

Sensing Ryan's desperate need to share Sandy placed a reassuring hand on his back, "Take your time I'm not going anywhere."

"Before Alex left no one ever hurt Trey or I." looking up he saw the scepticism in Sandy's eyes, "Honestly not Dad or A.J or any of moms other dead beat boyfriends, Alex would never let them. Whenever they got drunk or high they would start getting heavy handed but Alex would never let them hurt us, never. I remember once when Trey and I were really little we broke a window playing baseball, Dad got so mad but Alex took all the blame, he wasn't even home when it happened. Then again Dad didn't mind beating on Alex because he knew he wasn't really his son."

Ryan paused to draw breath and gauge Sandy's reaction to his previous proclamation, Ryan knew that Sandy had some idea of what his home life was like prior to coming to Newport but the details could cause more shift than intended.

"Alex stayed, put up with it all every bruise, black eye and broken bone. Then mom got together with A.J that was the final straw. A.J really hated Alex, I mean in every way possible, he hated that he protected us, he hated that he was old enough to fight back and he hated him having independence. He would use any excuse to dig at Alex, dirty dishes, untidy room anything. The day Alex left A.J. threw him down a fight of stairs broke his cheekbone and four ribs. He took off to a friends place for the night, the next day he came back gathered his stuff while we were at school and I haven't seen him since. The only thing he left us was a letter to say he was sorry and that he would send as much money as he could directly to Trey. He would call occasionally, letters once a month but as soon as mom found out about the cash we never got to see them again."

Now it was Sandy's turn to check his emotions, to hear what Ryan had been through before he became his child was traumatic. The fact that A.J could throw an eighteen year old boy down stairs made him afraid to contemplate what he could have done to nine year old Ryan.

"Oh ...so what happened today?" Sandy couldn't deal with the other parts of Ryan's speech right now. Being abused was something he had no knowledge of and he felt under qualified to counsel Ryan on his past.

"I lost my temper; shouted at him, blamed him for the things that happened to me. It wasn't right Sandy he put up with so much; I can't blame him for leaving..."

"...but you do?"

For the first time since Alex left home, Ryan dissolved into tears losing all his vision, burying his head deep into Sandy's chest. Sandy felt like crying as he held his new son in his arms, rocking slightly back and forth unconsciously mimicking Alex's movements trying to calm the boy who was racked with guilt.

"Shh...it's ok Ryan you have a right to feel this way...you went through so much as a kid ...shh it'll be ok Alex will understand...shh..."

After sitting locked in each other arms for what seemed an eternity Ryan's sobs had faded and he was now merely breathing deeply enjoying the safety Sandy was providing him. Sandy was continually rubbing soothing circles on Ryan's back while the other hand cupped his head softly stroking his hair.

Sandy's attention was caught by his wife's form coming toward the pool house, hoping not to have to break his new found connection with his son he gripped slightly harder in anticipation. Thankfully Ryan didn't even lift his head when Kirsten knocked gently and entered.

Clearing her throat warily Kirsten spoke to the two unsure of what had happened in the time they had spent together.

"Umm Ryan, Alex is here he's catching a plane home tonight and thought maybe you'd like to say goodbye."

Once again Ryan didn't move so Sandy leaned down and whispered into his ear so only he could hear, "Hey why don't you grab a shower, freshen up a bit. Let me talk to Alex for a while then when you're ready you can come say goodbye."

This time Sandy was given a silent reply as Ryan simply nodded, got up and headed toward the bathroom. Sighing Sandy hauled himself up off the floor, stretching from the position he had been in for so long, gently laying his hand around his wife's waist he guided her toward the main house.

Alex was perched on one of the seats near the pool he looked as broken as Ryan and Sandy wondered if he had someone to hold him, or if he ever had.

Sandy could see so much of Alex in Ryan, it struck him that it was Alex not Dawn who moulded and nurtured Ryan that's why he had turned out they was he did He was uncertain how his conversation with Alex would go but he felt he owed it to both Alex and Ryan to sort this mess.

"Hey kid...um Ryan's just grabbing a shower he'll be out in a minute. He told me what happened today and what he said. You know that he didn't mean it he's just trying to make sense of what happened when he was younger."

"I know he blames me for everything, I guess I deserve it. I don't expect him or you to understand but I couldn't stay I just couldn't. Leaving Trey and Ryan there with that monster was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I feel guilty I know I'm to blame for putting them through so much pain but I wouldn't change what I did. Ryan has been given this great opportunity I had to make my own choices, my own life."

"You are not to blame for the way Trey and Ryan were treated. You put up with a lot more than any one else I know would, you protected them from the hurt for so many years. You deserved a break a new start and no one should blame you for wanting that."

"Ryan does, he means the world to me, I never wanted to leave him he was so innocent and naïve. I couldn't see any other way I couldn't take him with me so I did the next best thing. I actually thought that if I left maybe A.J would lay off a bit I should have know he'd just project his rage on to the boys."

"Alex can I be honest with you, in the short time you've been here I've seen just how much you mean to Ryan. He completely adores you, you're his idol. He isn't angry with you for leaving he's angry at A.J for making you leave. For hurting you and him so badly, your relationship was destroyed by A.J. nothing else."

Both paused for a moment contemplating Sandy's seemingly innate knowledge of there feelings toward their tormentor. Seeing movement from within the pool house Sandy brought their exchange to a halt knowing the two brothers had a lot to sort through.

"I think you and Ryan need to talk. I'll go call the airport and cancel your flight then we'll set up the guest room for you."

Just like Ryan had done all those months before Alex was about to speak out in protest but Sandy was anticipating this and beat him to the punch.

"You're part of the family now kid, so you better get used to it."


	6. Union Of Two Souls

**Author's note; Due to lack of interest in the story I have decided that this chapter shall be the last. Enjoy!**

Ryan took his place next to his older brother on the sun lounger, pausing to enjoy the silence and scenery.

"I'm s..."

"Don't Ryan, you always apologise for things, even when there not your fault. Just so you know 'sorry' is not allowed in this conversation because neither of us has anything to be sorry for. I left home, got a job, an education - even though I left you I can't be sorry for making my own way...I can't. After I left yeah things got bad for you but look at you now living with a brilliant family who care so much about you, top grades in a private school and going off to college soon."

"I had a brilliant family in Chino; because you were part of it."

"Flattery will get you nowhere little brother." Identical grins spread across their faces.

"Really Alex you were what made life bearable, you were our everything. Mother, father, brother. Without you I don't think we would have made it..."

"You think Trey made it do you? Being in and out of lock up, getting you mixed up in stealing a car classes as making it does it?"

"How did you...I mean you knew..."

"I told you I kept track of you guys, a friend of mine is in the same wing as Trey. He wrote to me, told me what happened. I didn't know about you getting kicked out I promise because if I had I would have been back like a shot. It wasn't until I went to see Trey I found out that you were living here...well not _here_ Trey could only give me rough details so I had to track you down."

"You talked to him, did he say anything else?"

"What about Gattas and the debt yeah...you're stupid sometimes you know that? Risking all this for him, I mean I understand but there were other options. Needless to say it won't happen again you and him are done."

"Yeah I know I told him that myself. So what now?"

"Well I have to go back my squad being posted in Europe for a few months maybe a year. You on the other hand have school and college to aim for. So I guess if we're cool, we just keep in contact phone write whatever. Then when I come back we could meet up maybe I could get a place near by settle down."

"You live here; you'd go mad."

"Maybe but being near you would make it that little bit more bearable."

Two weeks past by and in that time Alex had become a fully fledged member of the Cohen clan. Sandy and Kirsten had accepted him into their home another addition to _their_ boys; Seth revelled in having an older sibling to barrage with questions while Ryan was at ease for once safe in the knowledge that his barrier was back in place.

The day came for Alex to leave the Cohen's plus two sat round the dining table feasting on the best take out in town, each was sad at the departure of their newest addition.

"So umm I wanted to say thanks to all of you for looking after me and Ryan. I have some things for each of you I thought you'd like to have them."

Alex left the table as the others shared an apprehensive glance, all were nervous but particularly Ryan as he was unsure what to expect. He would soon find out as Alex returned three items in hand each neatly packaged, he came toward him first.

"Ok so this is something I have been working on for a while I guess it won't mean much now but you should still have it." He handed Ryan a bank book which on opening he discovered contained a substantial sum of money, he glance up at Alex who was smile hopefully at him.

"What...I can't...can't take this..."

"I started it when I got my first wages there's one for you and one for Trey. I thought you could use it for college or whatever but I guess you don't really need it anymore." He risked a glance at Sandy and Kirsten hoping they would appreciated what he was trying to do.

"That's cool Alex I mean we could buy a car to get around, or a new games console for the dorm room, or ..."

"Seth I think that's Ryan's money. You could use it for supplies or not to have to work when you move." Kirsten was quick to point out its necessity as much for Seth as Alex.

"Thanks. I'll put it top good use."

"I know you will, which is exactly why Trey's is tied up in investments. Sandy Kirsten I've got something for you both, I've kept it for a long time but now I think it's time for someone else to be its keeper."

He handed Kirsten a dark blue bound book edged in gold, carefully she peeled back the front cover to reveal photographs neatly arranged in order of date. Flicking through she found a variety of pictures; Ryan, Trey and Alex on occasion all three. She was mesmerised by the transformation occurring before her eyes, many times she had been curious about Ryan as a child now she had an opportunity to experience it.

"Alex we can't accept this. You should keep it, they're your memories."

"Actually they're Ryan's memories and this way you can add to them. Start a new chapter of his life. Lastly for you Seth," Alex handed Seth a wrapped box which Seth promptly tried to rip open. "Umm no I'd wait until I've left to open that."

Grinning he rose form the table exchanged hugs and handshakes with all the members of his new family then headed out for the airport.

As soon as the car lights were out of sight Seth had the package torn open to reveal a black cassette tape. With all members of the family gathered round the den television Seth plopped down at his father's feet and hit play.

"Welcome Moms, Dads and other relatives to Chino Elementary production of 'You're a Good Man Charlie Brown..."


End file.
